


Secrets and Lies

by ValarieWinchester



Series: SuperArrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valarie has a secret....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

“I can’t do this anymore,” she said. “The lying. I have to tell him.” The cup of tea in her hand was warm and helped keep the chills away from the look that he was giving her.  
“We’ve talked about this,” he said as he sat on the bed next to her.  
“No. You’ve talked and I’ve gone along with it. But I don’t want to lie to him anymore. You of all people should understand that.”  
“Valarie, it isn’t…”  
“Ollie, it’s too late. I’ve already called him.” Oliver stared at her before speaking again.  
“You called him?” he asked. She looked down at her tea and he had his answer. “When?”  
“Last night after you left.” Oliver stood up and walked away from her.  
“I can’t believe this,” he said. Valarie sat her cup down and went to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her.  
“Look, I only told him that I had some things to tell him and they had to be said in person. I wasn’t going to tell him this over the phone. He’s on his way here.”  
“So no matter what I said or asked, you were still going to tell him, weren’t you?”  
“Yes, Ollie. I am. I just felt like I owed it to you to let you know. I love you, but he is my husband. He has every right to know. Everything.” She put her arms around him and held him close. Finally, Oliver embraced her back. Their hug was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Valarie pulled back and turned her head toward the door and saw her husband standing there, mouth opened and eyes full of hurt. He said nothing but looked at his wife in the arms of another man.  
“Dean, it’s not what you think,” she said quickly as she pulled from Oliver’s embrace. She took a step toward him, but Dean turned and started walking from her.  
“He’s my brother!” Dean stopped and slowly turned back toward her.  
“You wanna run that by me again?” he asked quietly.  
“He’s my brother,” she said softly.  
   
Dean stared at the pair while an awkward silence filled the air. Valarie knew that he was trying to take in what she had told him. Oliver looked between Valarie and Dean but kept silent. After Valarie blurting out the news that she had a brother, Oliver had urged that they come back into the privacy of the room to discuss everything. Now Dean stood leaning against the dresser and Valarie sat on the corner of the bed, while Oliver stood against the wall.  
“We’ve been together all this time and you’re just now telling me that you’ve got a brother?” Dean said, finally breaking the silence.  
“It’s not like that,” she said.  
“Then how is it?” Valarie took a deep breath.  
“I’ve only known about him for a little over a year.”  
“So, you find this out and you don’t think that your husband would want to know?”  
“I asked her not to say anything,” Oliver interjected. Dean glared at him. Before anyone could shed any blood, Valarie spoke.  
“Let me explain, Dean. And then maybe you’ll understand why I couldn’t tell you.” Dean continued his stare off with Oliver. “Please?” she begged.  
“Fine,” he said quickly, still holding his gaze on the other man in the room a second longer before turning his attention on his wife.  
“Before I was born, my mom was seeing this man named Robert. He would always travel for work, but every time he was in town, he and mom were inseparable. She was convinced that he was the one. Robert took her away for a weekend where she was sure that he was gonna ask her to marry him. He didn’t though. And when they got back, he took off for work again. But this time, he was gone longer and didn’t contact my mom. It was then that she found out she was pregnant. So she went to Robert’s office in Starling City to tell him. Only she found out that he was engaged to another woman. She was so devastated that she just left and decided that he would never know about me. When she got home, she called her best friend and told him everything. He was there for her through the entire pregnancy and during that time, mom fell in love with him. They got married and a month later I was born. Mom put the name Anthony Smith on my birth certificate.”  
“When did you find out that Tony wasn’t your real dad?” he asked.  
“When the vampire killed April. I fought them off and Tom saved me, but I did get hurt. I ended up in the hospital in need of blood. There was a shortage, so they asked my parents to donate. Turns out, neither of them matched me. So the truth came out. Needless to say, I was a bit angry at having been lied to my entire life. Add that to the fact that my best friend had been killed by something I never knew actually existed, and my life became a fucked up mess. That’s the fight that caused me and my parents to not speak again for so many years.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Dean asked.   
“Because you made me realize that I needed them in my life, no matter what. So I let the past be the past. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that.” Dean paused a moment before speaking again.  
“Okay,” he said, then nodded his head toward Oliver. “Now get to him.” Valarie looked toward her brother and then back at her husband.  
“You and Sam were working a case out in Colorado and I grabbed a job in Starling City. Two demons selling drugs and buying souls.”  
“I remember,” Dean acknowledged.  
“I was fighting the demons in this alley and this hooded guy shows up with a bow and arrow. Shoots the demons but not before one of them cuts me. I tried to exorcise the demons, but this hood guy thinks that I’m looking to exact revenge on them or something, so he tells me run. I don’t, so he points his bow and arrow at me and threatens me. I listened and I left. Apparently, this guy got some of my blood off the ground and analyzed it so he could find out who I was and he discovered that I shared DNA with one of the most prominent citizens of the city.” Valarie paused and looked at Oliver, who offered her a small smile and she continued. “Oliver’s dad was Robert Queen and that was the same guy that mom thought she was in love with.” Finally having told her husband one truth, she took a breath and waited for him to speak. She saw a thought enter into his eyes.  
“Wait. Queen? Oliver Queen, the billionaire?” Dean asked. Oliver offered a small nod and a look of appreciation of that fact washed across Dean’s face before he turned back to Valarie. “So, your billionaire brother asked you to keep it quiet about your relationship. I still don’t understand why you lied to me about everything.” He turned back to Oliver. “Where you afraid we would hit you up for money or something?”  
“Dean,” Valarie reprimanded.  
“What?” Dean asked as he turned back to her. “Surely that entered his mind. Why else would he not want you to tell your broke ass husband that you found out you were related to billions of dollars?” Valarie was about to argue with him about how ridiculous he sounded, but Oliver beat her to it.  
“Dean, that’s not why. After I found Valarie, I started a trust fund for her.”  
“You told me that money was left to you by your grandmother,” Dean said. “And the reason that you wouldn’t touch it was because it was guilt money for the way that she treated you.”  
“Ollie set it up,” she said. “Against my will,” she added, looking at her brother. She turned back to Dean. “He felt that because we shared a father that I deserved some inheritance after he died. I didn’t want it. I mean, I’d never even met the man and he didn’t know I existed.”  
“I insisted,” Oliver added, “because if he had known about her, that money would have been hers anyway.”  
“This still doesn’t explain why you asked her to lie to me,” Dean said to Oliver.  
“Because that still isn’t everything,” Valarie said.  
“Valarie, no,” Oliver said.  
“No,” she insisted. “I told you, I’m telling him everything.”  
“You don’t know how much danger that could put you in,” he urged.  
“Wait, what? Why would there be danger?” Dean asked. They both looked at him as he stared at them questioningly. Valarie took a deep breath.  
“The hood guy…” she started as Oliver looked away in anger, “is Oliver.” Silence filled the room as Dean took in what he had just been told. He looked over at the man.  
“Why the hell would you parade around in a hood with a bow and arrow?” Oliver turned toward him.  
“Why the hell do you travel across the country in an Impala with an arsenal in the trunk?” Oliver asked. Dean stepped toward him.  
“Maybe because I’m trying to kill some evil sons of bitches and save a few people in the process.”  
“Then I guess we’re more alike than we thought,” Oliver said. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
“Touché,” Dean said, finally breaking the silence.  
“Dean, I never wanted to keep this from you. Please believe me,” Valarie pleaded.  
“I don’t know what to believe, Val.”  
“Dean, I asked her to. She’s wanted to tell you from the second she knew,” Oliver said.  
“No, she didn’t,” Dean said with a quiet anger. “Because the Valarie that I know would have done what she wanted to do no matter what anyone asked.” He started to walk toward the door.  
“You would have done the same thing if Sam had asked you.” Valarie’s words made Dean stop in his tracks. She was right. He knew it and she knew it. “How is me doing something for my brother any different than you doing it for yours?” He turned and looked at her and had no answer to give. It wasn’t different.   
“Valarie,” Oliver said before Dean had a chance to respond to her, “tell him the rest.”  
“There’s more?” Dean asked. Valarie took a deep breath.  
“Oliver needs our help.”   
“Oh I see. So that’s the real reason that you finally told me about him,” Dean said bitingly.  
“No,” she insisted. “But it is the reason that I’m here in the first place. Ollie called me and I got here yesterday. When he told me the problem, I knew that I couldn’t do it alone.”  
“Please, Dean. I need your help,” Oliver said, taking a step toward Dean. Dean studied his face and noticed the pleading look.  
“Fine, what’s the case?”  
To Be Continued


End file.
